Scars that Never Fade
by CrossRow
Summary: A monthly romantic one shot series involving Bruce and Selina learning how to trust, mend the wounds that can't be healed by stitches and finally unmask their hearts and weaknesses.
1. Chapter 1

**Scars that Never Fade**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own any of these wonderful characters**

**A small Post The Dark Knight Rises series involving Bruce and Selina mending their wounds and hearts.  
**

* * *

**-1-**

**Pain**

Bruce Wayne, the daring dreamboat and elusive prince of Gotham, stood motionless in the center of the shower stall, inhaling the foggy steam sculpting around his battered body. He wanted to make the water scolding as possible, it was the best way of ridding the penetrating throbbing igniting through his body. The lingering pressure of the bullet wound from Harvey Dent's gun still pulsed in his side, the string from a slash of a knife on his shoulder from the Joker's blade, bruises of broken ribs poking underneath layers of flesh of his scarred torso. The deep gash caused by Talia al Ghul's dagger. The wound was imbedded in the muscle his right side just above his appendix. Finally the tension rattling through his injured back. Pain made him stronger. Alive.

Closing his exhausted hazel eyes, Bruce allowed the hot beads of water to soak through his dark hair, making the pounding trepidation of his skull ease, he was lost in thought, haunted by the essence of true evil that gripped and twisted his mortality. He pressed his elbow against the ceramic wall, feeling the gushing water cascaded over his back, allowing the blood of wounds to wash down the drain.

His strong and athletic masculine form tensed as numbness crept into his veins, he parted his lips, feeling the hot rush of water seep down his throat, as he panted for breath and tried to fight the infuriating pain. Emotional and physically.

He was on the verge of reaching an unhealthy state.

_The breaking point._

Everything was spiraling around him, making his body feel unbalanced and restless. He had gone through a stage of a healing process a thousand miles away from Gotham, Florence Italy. The doctors spoke little English and joked about reading a book about his collection of bodily injuries he sustained, but his fierce stubbornness pushed him away from the physiotherapists and neurosurgeons, he grumbled and fought until he finally gave into the pain and decided to mend his bones by his own methods. Rehabilitation sessions he learn through the months of his training with the League of Shadows.

Bruce was becoming hot with feverish symbols, unthinking and rigid, that he did not hear, the glass shower door gently open against the stream. His head was pointed down, eyes clenched shut and lips snarled tightly into a scowl as he tilted his head back, pulsing beads of water pattered over his fasten lips. Drenched chestnut bangs covered most of his forehead as spat up watery blood, feeling the metallic taste rise up his raw throat.

He was fighting an infection.

_Pain, grief and regret._

His lips slowly broke apart, inhaling heavy intakes of steam to break the fever, and then Bruce found himself pressed against a firm body. He kept his eyes closed, as dainty hands enclosed around his broad shoulders. He flicked his eyes opened, blinking away the rushing water and found himself trapped in a beautiful gaze of the dark caramel eyes of Selina Kyle, his lover, equal partner and comfort.

Her lithe body was fully exposed, pale freckled skin flushed by the heat wavering between them, her long rich chocolate locks had gracefully fallen over her shoulders. She curved her full scarlet red lips into a beautiful smile as he turned her into his solid arms and made her rest a cheek over his chest. His heart.

He narrowed a tender gaze of molten hazel at her exquisite features, watching her dark piercing eyes close as the steam folded around their bodies.

Selina fluttered her lashes opened, and slowly rubbed her thumb over his chin, wiping off the line of blood.

His jaw tensed and then twitched against her soothing touch, "I was trying to rid the chills," he said, softly with a frustrated breath.

She looked at the blood on his drenched skin, "This isn't the best way to rid an infection, handsome." She wrapped her arms tighter around him. "This is my remedy." She softly covered his mouth with a tentative and wet kiss, and his knuckles rubbed over her back as he kissed her back with relief.

Drops of water cascaded down the jagged curves of his angular face and down her neck as he plunged deeper into her mouth, gently brushing her tongue with his, her hands gripped the dark strands of his soaked hair touching the base of his neck.

He broke away, and then met her misty gaze with intensified hunger gleaming in his eyes.

Selina instantly curved her red lips into a guilty smirk, knowing that she just started something deadly.

Bruce leaned his head in forward, his throat rubbing over her shoulder, and his extremely soft lips trailed down the side of her neck, throat and collar-bone. His hand roamed under her curves as he pulled her closer, and then enveloped his watery lips over hers, he kissed her with sensual pleasantry.

She pushed his soaked hair back off his forehead and out of his hazel eyes, the steam with blanketing over them as his kiss became intense until her lips melted against the heat of his scorching and devouring mouth. Selina felt her body hum as his hand slayed over her stomach, and she pressed herself fully against his hard torso, knowing that she had just broken his fever.

When he broke away, his chiseled-edged features became snug and steady hands framed the sides of her face, he dropped a gentle kiss on her brow, and watched her eyes slowly opened as his serene hazel orbs became clear of the darkness and pain stirring through him.

"How do you feel?" she asked, with a faint whisper. Her caramel eyes searching in the stillness of his stare.

Bruce cupped his hand over her jaw and gave her an assuring smile. "Better." he replied sincerely , before his warm lips melted against hers once again.

He closed his eyes and allowed her lips to take all the pain away.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Tears

* * *

Violent rain poured over their bodies, soaking through their skin. Selina's dark chocolate hair curled into sleek ringlets as she closed her brown eyes, holding him as tightly as she could allow herself to. A hand rested on his chest, feeling the pounding of his strong and yet wounded heart.

He gripped her upper arm, squeezing as the drenched dark strands of his hair brushed over her pale cheek, bangs fell into his solemn hazel eyes as he tasted the rain trickling down his throat when he parted his scowling lips and breathed out his frustrations.

She pressed her lips to his neck, applying heat to the frigid skin and he slammed his eyes shut, as the tails of his long coat gathered the water from the puddles beneath them.

Shadows folded around them as petals of roses that were placed on the exact spot of where his parents' lives were taken by two bullets sailed to the drain.

"I'm here," she whispered softly, threading her gloved fingers through his soak locks. "You can cry if you need to, handsome. It will be our little secret."

Bruce dug his face into her chest, and unleashed his tears, "It was my fault," he sounded so young. "I got scared... It's because of my fear they were taken from me." He quivered as tears rolled down his sharp cheeks, landing in the puddles, creating ripples.

Selina lifted his chin up, cradling his face in her hands, she brushed away his tears with a soft caress of her finger under his eyes, she looked tenderly into the hazel orbs and saw his pain and grief. He placed his hand on her jaw, and leaned his forehead until he felt the coldness of her skin penetrate his brow.

"Do you miss them?" she asked in a soothing whisper, trying to keep her stern and cold emotions.

"Every day," he replied, embracing his arms around her.

Selina scooped up a rose out of the water and looked at the crimson petals as she secured the flower in her hand, and then met his eyes, noting that the shimmering gold of passion had faded into shades of remorseful green. She stared into his darkened world and discovered his dread.

"You're not alone," she confessed, giving him a weak smile. The best she could come up with at the moment.

He returned the smile as it reached his endearing eyes, and then curved his arm around her neck, and tilting her head back as she swallowed drops of rain.

Their chilled lips touched as warmth came back into their bodies.

Selina placed her hand on his heart, and they deepened into the kiss as their scarred souls mended in the rain.


End file.
